


A Little Like Therapy

by Fudgyokra



Series: Limits [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Begging, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, Mentioned BruDick OllieRoy and DinahOllie, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Dick always was the tough one to rile up, so Roy seized the moment with the fervor it deserved.For RoyDick Week - Day 3: Bodyguard |First Time





	A Little Like Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this insert to my Limits series planned for a while now, but since it happened to fit in with RoyDick week, I wrote it for both. You don’t have to read the other fics in Limits to understand this one, just be aware that this will mention BruDick (possibly one-sided) and OllieRoy (definitely _not_ one-sided.) If that’s not your cup of tea, you ought to turn back.
> 
> Happy writing, everyone!

Roy should have noticed the death grip Dick had on his coffee mug before anything else, but did not. He might have been bothered to watch the muscles in his jaw flex, too, if he weren’t so busy complaining.

Dick was usually as rapturous a listener as he was a speaker, but by the time Roy started talking about Bruce, it was like his attention suddenly belonged to a whole other world than the one they occupied, nestled comfortably together on the pretentious chaise in the lobby of Titans Tower.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to hear your mentor banging his fiancée at top volume first thing in the morning?” Roy threw a hand outward in a wild gesture, the other wrapped around Dick’s tensing shoulder. “It’s like if Bruce and Selina decided to fuck on the ledge right outside your window. And your window was _open._ It was that loud.”

“Roy,” Dick started, his tone clipped, “you know I don’t like to talk about that where someone could hear.”

“I’ll tell you what you shouldn’t do where someone can hear, Short-pants: Humping the shit out of your significant other. Do you think Bruce just grunts, or do you think he’s an obnoxious moaner like the man I have the misfortune of living with?”

Dick’s face reddened all the way across the bridge of his nose, brows knitting together over narrowed eyes. “Quit it. I’m serious.”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t curious. I wonder if he uses the Batman voice.”

Dick slammed his mug down on the coffee table and crossed his arms more out of petulance than true anger. When he scooted to the other end of the chaise, Roy followed with a grin, admiring the flush that burned on his cheeks as he poked his head around to catch a proper look. When those baby blues finally locked on him again, he admitted, “I know what it’s like to hear Ollie moan.”

“So you’ve told me,” Dick muttered.

“No, I mean _personally._ That’s why I’m so ticked, man. The way he was going at Dinah this morning, you’d think we’d never done a thing at all.”

Dick whipped his head around faster than Roy had ever seen anyone move, aside from perhaps Wally. “You mean…?”

“Not like _that,_ but with his fingers.”

“You’re serious?” His lips, parted just shy of a gape, passed a stuttered breath of surprise when Roy nodded. Slowly, his expression changed from one of private consideration to the furrowed brows from before, displaying a look Roy could tell had a mite of envy in it. Sometimes he wondered if Dick knew he looked so cute.

A moment passed. Dick hooked his fingers into the collar of Roy’s shirt, dragging him inward the barest bit, and let his gaze flicker from his mouth to his eyes and back again before whispering, “What did it feel like?”

At the evocative dip in that sweet voice, he felt a familiar frisson dance up his spine, body priming itself at the easiest of triggers thanks to his wildly fluctuating hormones. It was hard not to feel the way he did when both boys found themselves on the same page with someone for whom they’d always had a special fondness.

“Well,” he whispered back, “I could always show you.”

Arms wrapped around his neck, dragging him into an insistent kiss. Dick always was the tough one to rile up, so he seized the moment with the fervor it deserved. As if Roy wasn’t already pawing him bodily off the chaise and toward the bedroom, Dick demanded against his mouth, “Then show me,” and a shudder worked its way through his body once more.

//

The bedroom was trickier to navigate than the empty hallway. They bumped into the dresser within seconds of entering, then practically fell onto the mattress when their ankles collided with the frame. Although it might have helped not to be constantly attached at the mouth, that wasn’t something Roy was willing to sacrifice until Dick broke away to grab him through his boxers, curiously tracing the shape beneath the fabric with one cupped hand.

“I felt that,” he said with a kind of mischief Roy happened to like. “The twitch, I mean.” His smirk said he didn’t mind one bit.

The expression, as endearing as it was, looked better phasing into surprise when Roy slipped his own fingers beneath Dick’s impeding waistband and curled a hand around him in turn, stroking his thumb up the heated length.  It drew a little _oh_ of delight that made him twitch again. “Got anything…?” he ventured.

“Lotion.” Halfway gasped, with a finger pointed toward the nightstand.

“Naughty,” Roy said as he retrieved the bottle.

Once they shimmied out of their underthings and positioned themselves on the bed, proceedings became significantly less smooth. They had been kissing and groping for the better half of a year now, mostly in an effort to sate their hormones, but they’d never made it to full nudity, and certainly not on a level this intimate.

Roy didn’t mean to stare, but he could tell that’s what he was doing when Dick tightened the hold on his forearms and made a face that wasn’t nearly as threatening as it could have been if he weren’t flushed down to the neck. All hurriedness from earlier seemed to have dissipated. In that moment, he didn’t want to do anything but admire how Dick looked, his usually prim-and-proper curls messy against the pillowcase, lips swollen and shiny from their earlier kissing, and all those lithe muscles packed into a thin frame shifting with anticipation. He stared at where his arms were being gripped, so pale in comparison to Dick’s fingers, and then lower, committing to memory the subtle wriggle of Dick’s hips when his gaze dragged languidly over the flushed pink of his cock laying heavy against his stomach. They were nearly the same size, with perhaps an inch of disparity, but the most notable difference was, while Roy was cut, Dick was not. Interesting.

He must have been grinning, because the hands came off his arms and wrapped around his shoulders to squeeze as Dick snapped out an adorably embarrassed, “Don’t stare, idiot.”

“Sorry, you’re just so—” he tried not to fall back on the word Ollie had used on him, felt the grin tug one corner of his mouth higher, and succumbed— “ _pretty._ ”

Dick scowled, but when he said nothing in return, Roy took it as an opportunity to palm his thighs apart. It was easy enough melting the scowl away, since all he had to do was wrap his lips around the head of Dick’s cock, gripping him experimentally in one hand as he slid the foreskin down and descended further onto him. Laving the flat of his tongue along the length when he came back up earned him a soft whine from behind closed lips as Dick shifted, clearly trying to deny the impulse to buck into the proffered heat. He only made it halfway back down before the poor kid was panting and yanking on his hair hard enough to make his scalp tingle with it. “Wait, wait,” Dick said, faintly panicked. “I—not yet.”

Roy grinned, enjoying the fact he hardly had to do a thing to bring him close. Getting him worked up from kissing alone felt like the best kind of brownie points a person could earn in a situation like this. Amid his self-congratulating, however, he found himself knocked onto his back with Dick knelt between his legs, breath rolling across his cock in a sudden shock of feeling that dragged a grunt from him before he could prevent it.

Dick looked pretty on his knees, loose curls falling into his face only to be haphazardly combed back with his fingers while he thought. He regarded all potential paths with the same level of analytical prowess he showed for missions. When he decided what to do, he lowered himself onto his palms and licked in a coquettishly teasing stripe, the tip of his tongue applying just enough pressure to be maddening.

Roy was dizzy with the desire to grab him by the hair and drive into his throat, but he knew better. Instead, he sucked in a breath and released it hardly a second later when Dick’s lips attached to a spot on the side and sucked. “Jesus,” he groaned, letting his spasming fingers rest on the back of Dick’s neck. “You’re evil.”

Dick hummed, the sound continuing even after it became muffled with the weight of Roy’s cock settling on his tongue, only a few inches in and yet— “Jesus,” he repeated, going against every burning instinct in his body by pulling Dick off of him and throwing him back onto the mattress. “As nice as it would be to finish in that cute mouth of yours, the plan was to take you apart. Watch you writhe.”

Another pleasant flush spread across Dick’s cheeks, and his eyes, half-lidded, followed Roy’s hand to where it groped impatiently for the lotion bottle. The instant cold wetness hit his palm, he felt the need wind up all over again, prickling him with yearning to see what the Boy Wonder was capable of taking. He pushed back on one of Dick’s thighs, leaving an oily streak in his wake, and commanded, “Hold it.”

Whichever of Dick’s vices Roy knew about, the complicated need for authority mingling poisonously with instinctive dislike of it was certainly the most interesting one. It was a hard truth for Dick to swallow himself, much less let anyone else know, but the fact that his best friend was using it against him seemed to slow his processes for a second, because he looked up with wide eyes in a long, pregnant pause. Finally, though, he obeyed, sinking his fingers into the meat of his own thigh and pulling back to allow easier access.

Roy was staring again, but this time when Dick opened his mouth to protest, he cut him off. “Did I give you permission to talk?”

Dick’s eyes, still huge, searched his face. Then all at once his expression pinched, and he caved in a fit of laugher. Roy couldn’t help it: He laughed with him, doubling over his splayed-out form to give him an awkward, messy kiss. “I think my I’m-The-Boss voice could use a little work. Maybe I should try the Bat-growl.”

Dick turned redder than before, still cawing laughter. “I hate you,” he said fondly.

Roy chuckled against the corner of his mouth and retracted just in time to see the eye-crinkling smile he wore smooth into something vulnerable when fingers circled his hole, wetting him with lotion until he inadvertently ground his hips down in search of more pressure. He chuckled, less out of humor and more from the nerves. Roy didn’t take his eyes off his face, just watched his lashes flutter when he worked one finger inside of him down to the last knuckle. “How does that feel?” he whispered.

“Weird,” Dick answered, glancing down between to see Roy teasing a second one against his rim.

He paused, grabbed again for the lotion bottle, and distributed another pump into his hand before haphazardly working it to reasonable warmth for wrapping around Dick’s cock. The wet and messy work garnered a sound of delight and had his hips tilting invitingly, but in the same vein increased the pressure around Roy’s finger, so, somewhat ruefully, he slowed his movements to a lazy pace until Dick whined in complaint.

“Relax,” Roy said, far more reverently than he’d meant to when those sinful lips pursed in frustration.

For so little stimulation, Dick was awfully worked up. The gentle command did the trick, though. With the next breath his body went lax, head tipped back as if he were trying to avoid looking at Roy directly, and another finger found its way in with relative ease, even if it felt like quite a tight fit. Roy was beginning to wonder how the hell Oliver ever got so many inside _him,_ considering the man’s fingers had to be twice as big around as his own, and Dick was practically the same size as he was.

He shook his head. Not the time to be thinking about that.

Whatever he’d been expecting couldn’t compare to the intense heat Dick radiated, clenching around him when he tried to draw back even the slightest bit. Something about it was oddly mesmerizing—seeing his fingers pull out to the tips and then press back in, accepted into Dick’s body each time with a small sigh and twitch of his own fingers, now creating white circles on his leg from how hard he held it.

“Dick, relax,” Roy repeated. “If you’re trying to cut off my circulation, you’re doing a great job.”

“Sorry.” When Dick tilted his chin down again, his pupils were dilated and his bottom lip newly chewed. “It, uh. It feels good.”

“Good, huh? Here I thought you were silently plotting my death.”

They shared another laugh, this one far more breathless. “If I were doing that, I’d make sure you knew,” Dick said, predictably. Always the tough cookie.

Roy wiggled a third finger in and expected to see the cookie crumble, but instead Dick only bit his lip again, hole fluttering around the intrusion like his body couldn’t decide whether it wanted more or less of it. Roy’s other hand tightened around Dick’s cock but maintained a leisurely pace, if only to hear the way he keened, driving his hips up for more.

“I can get you to cum just like this,” he said. Not a question.

“Getting a big head, are we?” Dick teased back, albeit with a significantly shakier voice. He let his thigh fall from his grip and instead pushed himself onto his elbows, calf resting comfortably on Roy’s shoulder.

“You could say that.”

“Oh, ha ha— _aah!_ ” The sardonic laughter, which would be completely in line with one of Dick’s bratty eyerolls, suddenly and sharply crested into a pitch not unlike a shriek when Roy dug his fingers upward, striking the gland he’d been searching for with what must have been pretty decent precision, going by the reaction he’d received.

The smirk that curled his mouth felt positively sinful, but not as sinful as seeing the subconscious drop of Dick’s jaw, his brows knitted together high on his forehead as if he couldn’t believe anything could feel so good. Roy remembered feeling like that, too.

He picked up speed with the hand holding Dick’s cock, watching it glide over fevered flesh with each twist of his wrist.

Dick’s hips began to move on their own, though any rhyme or reason was abandoned for instinctive jerks both in the direction of the fist curled around him and down against the fingers buried inside him. At the lack of a steady rhythm, his expression became pained. Clumsy inexperience kept them at a stalemate of frustrated moans and grunts for far too many minutes, but the moment Roy figured out he could let Dick ride his fingers and focus on jerking him off, everything seemed to click into place.

With a relieved sound just shy of a sob, Dick came all over his own stomach and Roy’s knuckles, hips flexed so tightly his calf slid from the other boy’s shoulder in the process. When the rocking subsided into faint tremors, Roy took the hand off his cock. And grinned. And kept fingering him open, harder now.

Dick nearly wailed but cut himself off by pressing his palm to his mouth. Afterward, red-faced, he offered his best glare, which wasn’t very impressive.

“You told me to show you how I took it,” Roy said with a chuckle. Pointedly, he worked his fingers over Dick’s prostate, this time not jabbing so much as rubbing. He earned a low, throaty moan for his efforts, in addition to another small quiver of Dick’s thighs. “I’m just giving you what you wanted.”

This time it was his turn to be caught off guard, and it worked quite handily with the words, “I want you to fuck me,” spoken in panted reverence while Dick held his stare with those intense eyes. The way his cock jumped visibly at the unexpected request did not go unnoticed by either party. In his defense, Roy had never actually done _that._ And Dick hadn’t ever done much of anything aside from what they did when they fooled around with each other. That had been a self-made admission the first time they kissed, mid-argument, after Dick threw him against the wall and mashed their lips together in unpracticed want. Roy had always assumed he’d be the one to do just that but had found himself pleasantly surprised. To this day, he had a lingering suspicion that most of the anger from that fight was meant for Bruce, but he hadn’t said so back then. Nowadays, it always seemed too obvious to point out.

Not to say Roy wasn’t on the receiving end of that anger for his own petty mistakes as well. There was no discounting his personal shortcomings, but the thing about Dick was that everyone sang his praises one way or another. He was a good leader, a good teammate, and a good empath. Whenever Roy screwed up, he could still count on Dick to support him to the very end.

The problem was, ever since they’d begun surreptitiously slipping hands underneath shirts, aiming coy gropes when no one was looking, and ultimately progressing to makeouts in bedrooms, Roy always assumed that Dick was thinking about Bruce. Usually it didn’t bother him too much, but even during the times it did, he couldn’t really say much, being that he’d been there too. Way too many times.

But when Dick looked at him now—fiery, passionate, adoring—and said those words, there was no doubt this was about _Roy,_ not Bruce, and not Oliver. Even if it had started with some vague visions of them in mind, the clear-eyed look of want now on his best friend’s face was unmistakably all for him. He knew Dick saw it mirrored back.

They made a mad scrabble for the lotion at the same time, awkwardly fumbling and bumping hands in the process. Their joined breathing seemed to hitch and then spike as they pawed and kissed and moaned their way into position. Roy slicked himself up and hovered above Dick where he was splayed out on the bed, pliant from coming once already.

It was still far from easy, but that couldn’t be helped. In his haste, Roy slipped once, twice, feeling the points of his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he tried to concentrate past the haze of lust surrounding him. If he weren’t so ready to _go go go,_ he’d laugh at the cliché of losing himself to an emotion so strong. On the third attempt, success. Dick gave a clipped groan, his legs propped up and drawn back, upper body still balanced on his elbows while he watched himself be breached. Although his lips were parted, there were no sounds coming from between them.

Roy didn’t move once he got the head in. He simply sat and tried to regulate his shuttered breathing while he waited for Dick to give the say-so. Frankly, it felt like it wasn’t going to work. Despite the earlier lax quality to Dick’s muscles, everything seemed to have tensed again upon entry, his body alarmed by the penetration. He didn’t look pained, though, merely focused, so Roy counted that as a good sign.

“What’s that feel like?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Dick laughed once, almost incredulously. “Uh…stretched.”

He didn’t know what came over him, but the particular word choice made his face burn. Dumbly, he said, “Thanks.”

Again, Dick laughed, and Roy was relieved to be able to laugh with him. It ended with his forehead pressed to Dick’s shoulder until the ghosts of words moving against his hair alerted him to the fact Dick was gently urging him onward.

He lifted himself as steadily as he could manage, until his palms were planted on either side of the other’s shoulders. Pressed forward an inch, and then another. The going was unbearably slow, but the way Dick’s jaw would tense and untense sporadically reminded Roy to keep the pace.

After what felt like an eternity he bottomed out, holding his breath and closing his eyes against the warring desires swimming through his head. He wanted to move, but at the same time he didn’t, because he wasn’t sure how long he would last. Every bit of him felt over-warmed by Dick’s body, from his skin to the places inside him that gripped Roy tight, held him there enveloped in dizzying heat and softness, the slightest movement making Dick pulse and flutter around him with a beautiful groan.

He didn’t move much at first, allowing only a vague roll of his hips in order to reach a little deeper, spear himself inside, claim these untouched places for his own. It took a while for Dick to stop white-knuckling the headboard, but once he had, Roy gathered both hips in his hands, thumbs pressed into the dips there, and held him still as he pulled out and eased back in, bit by bit. Dick squirmed but did not make any sounds beyond the huffed breaths of labor from taking it all.

The first full thrust had his hips jumping off the mattress as he cried out, voice tight with some unnamed tension. Roy stilled instantly, only to receive an impatient “Go!” that left him no choice but to obey. Another thrust, another sharp cry. Dick’s eyes shot open with a gasp, and his hands twisted in the sheets almost like a counterpoint to the way his hips jerked again. Roy must have been lucky, because it looked like he’d hit the spot on the first couple of tries. At least that made the rest of the work less awkward.

In fact, there was hardly an adjustment period before Dick’s eyes closed again and he was clawing Roy against him by the shoulders, moaning unabashedly into the stuffy air as he was rocked into faster, harder. Everything felt like it grew more intense as they got comfortable with their movements and one another’s bodies.

Dick didn’t meet his thrusts, just canted his hips for better access, but Roy didn’t mind at all. Every time he buried himself inside, it felt like a flash of bone-deep satisfaction; a warmth prickling his skin; a craving satisfied. He was so caught up in it he didn’t even realize the embarrassing moan that split the air between them was his own until Dick made an absurdly adorable mewling sound in response.

“Fuck!” Roy bowed over and cupped the back of Dick’s head in one hand to guide him into a messy kiss, partway teeth, partway tongue, and all desperation. “I’m gonna cum,” he murmured, pulling him flush against the next series of thrusts. “Do you want me to—”

“Inside me. _Please,_ ” Dick breathed. He clawed angry red marks down Roy’s shoulder blades until he felt the stripes light up with the burn, and the tension in his belly became more pronounced. He cursed again, straightening and shoving Dick’s legs back until his knees hit the mattress. Flexible son of a bitch, he thought with a strange mix of jealousy and arousal.

The new angle allowed him to reach impossibly deeper, getting Dick to throw his head back and moan, wanton and loud, his hands scrabbling for purchase first on Roy’s shoulders, then in the crumpled sheets when the slick of their sweat became too great to maintain a proper grip.

“Hold them for me,” Roy said, the same command from earlier feeling suddenly heavier, more domineering. Dick obeyed immediately this time, sinking his nails into the tender skin on the backs of his knees just to be able to hold on.

With his hands free, Roy wrapped one around Dick’s cock, fully hard again and leaking an obscene, steady trail across the earlier mess that was drying on his stomach. The other hand found purchase on Dick’s chest, pinching none-too-gently at one nipple, then the other. At a particularly vicious pull of a tender bud, Dick choked out a sob and came again, shaking for a few long, chest-heaving seconds.

Though he was coming down from the peak for the second time that evening, there was no pause. He dropped his legs back down, toes curling as Roy continued to fuck him, hitting his prostate repeatedly just to hear him scream hoarsely with each bounce against his hips. But Dick didn’t ask him to stop. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and rolled down to his temples, and all he did was shout the other boy’s name on a loop, intermingled with sniffles and the occasional cry for more.

A possessiveness overcame Roy. A pride, too, beneath that, for how well his birdie was taking it. Letting him do as he pleased with his body until Roy came. And, god, he was so _close._

“Please, what?” he goaded, leaning down and letting Dick cling to him, sobbing and shaking. “Please cum inside you? Fill you up? Make you mine?”

Dick grabbed a handful of Roy’s hair and tugged as his spine curved into what must have been a painful arc. Evidently not picky with his choices, he answered in a wavering whine, “Yes!”

Roy gripped his cock again, thumbed at the glistening head until Dick whimpered at the sensation. He was trying to curl in on himself, but Roy blocked his path with the way he hovered. Despite the tears tracking down his cheeks, he kept mumbling a mantra of, “Oh god, oh yes, oh please—” that made Roy duck down and growl against his neck as he finally came, spilling inside Dick’s abused hole with a body-wracking spasm of satisfaction and a guttural groan to go with it.

His next inhale made him shudder in the aftershocks.

It took a long time for them to catch their breath enough to move. Roy pulled out with an embarrassing squelch. Dick grunted at the cum leaking out of him onto the bed, which was somehow fascinating enough to garner their collective attention until they locked gazes moments later, Dick with his lip coyly caught between his teeth, Roy with a sideways grin of marvel.

He didn’t expect Dick to be the first one to break the silence any more than he expected the words to be, “That was fun.”

Roy snorted, rubbing at the raw skin of his upper back where Dick’s nails had bitten in. With a lust-drunk sigh, he settled back on his palms and replied, “Absolutely, Boy Wonder.”


End file.
